There exists numerous configurations of sensor and sensor systems used in myriad of interactive games and interactive training devices. While the existing sensor configurations and sensor systems work well for their respective and intended purposes, they are less desirable for use in an interactive sports training system where a projectile is continuously moved between target locations without becoming stationary, and where the interactive system must quickly determine if the projectile was correctly moved to a target location. Further, existing sensor configurations and sensor systems are based upon static targets, they are integrated into the interactive training device and cannot be easily replaced or relocated, and do not provide a dynamic visual indicator at each sensor to indicate a target position. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved sensor module for use in an interactive sports training device that overcomes the drawbacks of the existing sensor configurations and sensor systems. More particularly, there is a need for a sensor module for use in an interactive sports training device for training hockey players and other athletes engaged in sports involving a ball or the like, requiring accurate maneuvering, positioning, passing and shooting of the ball, or the like, including for example, hockey, tennis, and soccer. Further, there is a need for a sensor module that can be easily inserted and removed from a playing surface of an interactive sports training device.